The Only One
by Tacuma
Summary: Tezuka ends up in some bad relationships, so Atobe tries to help him find his Mr. Perfect in Atobe-like ways.


**Title: **The Only One  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **Perfect Pair  
**Genre: **AU, romance, humour/crack  
**Word count: **5020 words  
**Rating: **PG-15  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Summary: **I had to write a fic based on this: "One (Tezuka) and Nine (Sanada) are in a happy relationship until Nine (Sanada) suddenly runs off with Four (Mizuki). One (Tezuka), broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Eleven (Kite) and a brief unhappy affair with Twelve (Yuuta), then follows the wise advice of Five (Atobe) and finds true love with Two (Fuji)."

**A/N:** Happy Birthday Azure Wings!

* * *

**The Only O****ne**

Tezuka Kunimitsu sat on the couch in front of his ex-boyfriend Sanada Genichirou. He had just ended their relationship of four years, but with good reason. When he arrived at Sanada's place after university, exactly a week ago, he had found his lover on all fours, behind some black-haired guy, shouting 'Hajime!'. There were white stains on the couch, the floor and the walls. Tezuka had seen enough, slammed the door on his way out, and hadn't spoken to Sanada since then. He hadn't answered his calls or email, and he didn't open the door to anyone.

He had only give in, because he wanted to end their relationship, which he had just done..

'He was just some stupid whore, I don't love him. But I do love you, and I don't want to lose you.' Sanada tried to defend himself

'You should have thought about that earlier,' answered Tezuka without looking him in the eyes. 'If you wanted to have sex so badly you could have just asked me, right? We're just not meant to be, Sanada.'

Tezuka stood up, and walked to the door. Sanada followed him. 'We've been together for four years. Our relationship must be stronger than this right? Everybody could make a mistake! We can try again.'

'No Sanada,' said Tezuka as he turned around one last time. 'It's over.'

He walked away without looking back. Tezuka knew it was partly his own fault as well. He hadn't been an easy boyfriend. It took him about two and a half year to tell his parents that he like men. He had been afraid he would be disowned by his family, and Sanada had understood. Miraculously his family had accepted it, knowing there wasn't much they could do about it.

But also when it came to sex Tezuka hadn't been very easy. Somehow he just didn't feel like it. Yes, he had done it with Sanada a few times, but it was mostly when they were drunk. When they weren't they were always arguing about who would be on top. Once Sanada had asked him if he was asexual and Tezuka had almost started to believe he really was.

Sanada had always been a good friend, but maybe that was all that he was to him. Just a good friend. That would explain why he wasn't sexually attracted to him, and why he had already accepted it was over between the two of them, without feeling very sad about it.

When Tezuka came home he called his only other friend, Atobe Keigo, and only ten minutes later a limousine stopped in front of his door, and the diva entered his living room.

'What happened?' asked Atobe as he sat down on his favourite chair in Tezuka's small apartment.

'I broke up with Sanada.'

Atobe sighed dramatically. 'Finally! Didn't I tell you to do that years ago? You two were too much alike, both too stubborn. It's good the two of you finally broke up. Let's go and have some fun tonight to celebrate it. Ore-sama knows this wonderful club. You will love it too. Who knows you might find mister perfect there.'

Tezuka wasn't so sure about that, but he was glad his friend tried to cheer him up, and make him forget about Sanada.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

That night Tezuka found himself him a very expensive restaurant. Atobe promised to treat him. They needed good food before they would spend the entire night drinking in an expensive club.

They stayed at the restaurant until about half past ten, then they headed to the club Atobe had been talking about. Tezuka was glad they didn't take the limousine to go there. He hated the flashy car. The club was close by, so they could walk. Atobe knew the owner of the club, and when he spoke to the bouncer, they could go in without waiting in line for a long time.

Tezuka found himself surrounded by rich men and women, all dancing, drinking, and flirting. He was still young, twenty-three; he knew he was supposed to like this, but he didn't. Because of the loud music it was hard to talk to others, and unlike most of the people around him, he couldn't flirt with his body. Flirting with words was hard enough already.

Within a few minutes Atobe had disappeared with one of the many friends he had at the club, so Tezuka stayed at the bar, and drank a few glasses of alcohol. It would help him through this night. Every now and then someone approached him, and talked to him for a few minutes, but none of them stayed long. They probably thought he was boring, but he didn't mind being boring. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Sanada.

So he drank some more, so he would be able to forget. After sitting at the bar for two hours Tezuka had to go to the bathroom. He stood up from his seat, but couldn't walk away yet. He was unsteady and tired. He promised himself that after he took a piss he would find Atobe, and tell him he was leaving.

He walked towards the bathrooms, and did his business. He heard strange noises coming from some of the other stalls, but his mind was so clouded that he didn't pay attention to it. He zipped his jeans, before he unlocked the door and went to wash his hands. He wasn't very surprised to suddenly see a man standing behind him.

'Hello handsome,' said the other man.

Tezuka turned around. The only things he could see were glasses and a tight purple shirt before lips were pressed against his. Tezuka's mind didn't work properly. He didn't push the guy away, but he didn't kiss back either until the alcohol took over. He started to return the kiss until they ended in a hot battle of tongues. A first kiss was followed by a second and a third, until Tezuka lost count.

When they pulled away Tezuka was breathing heavily. He now noticed the other had purplish hair, and was almost as tall as he was. A voice somewhere far away told him to go home already, but a voice close to his ear whispered he had to come home with him.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The first thing Tezuka noticed when he woke up was that the light was way too bright. When he got used to the light he noticed that he had a terrible headache. He had have hangovers before, but this one was heavier than any of the others he remembered. He had drank way too much. So much that he could hardly recall anything of the night before. He remembered he was drinking at the bar, the bathroom, and that some guy had kissed him.

He opened his eyes wider, and looked around. This wasn't his own black, and white bedroom, nor was it Atobe's flashy purple one. The walls were white with pictures of naked men everywhere. Why was he in a bed in a room with photos of naked men?

Tezuka could feel he was still fully clothed. If anything had happened he wouldn't have pulled on his clothes again. That was for sure, but how did he get here? And where was 'here' exactly?

'Are you confused, handsome?' a voice asked. Tezuka turned to face it. A deep pain ran through his head as he did so.

'You fell asleep last night. Since you were alone and I didn't know where you lived, I took my chance and took you home. I thought maybe we could have some fun when you woke up. It's great against headaches as well, and I bet you have one hell of a headache right now.'

'No thanks,' said Tezuka as he sat up. The pain only got worse, and made him feel dizzy. He pushed the blanket away, and swung he legs over the edge. Slowly he stood up.

'Why not?' asked the other. 'You seemed to enjoy kissing me last night. I can make things more pleasurable.' He stood up and walked towards Tezuka. 'I can't stop you if you really don't want to, but who can resist Kite Eishirou?'

Unlike Tezuka, the purple-haired guy was completely naked, showing off his body. He was the man on every single one of the photos in the room. Tezuka walked past him, not even paying attention to the seducing movements of the other.

He found his shoes, and coat next to the front door. Kite had followed him, still not wearing anything, but Tezuka didn't listen to what he was saying. At the moment every sound was too loud for his ears. He opened the door, not caring who would be able to see the guy without his clothes on, and walked away.

Tezuka stepped in the first cab he found, and let the driver take him home. It seemed to take forever, but when he finally arrived home he dropped down on his bed and fell asleep again.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Atobe laughed when he heard what had happened to his friend. Tezuka didn't like it so much. He wasn't pleased that Atobe had left him alone as soon as they had entered the club.

'Alright, ore-sama will make up for it,' said Atobe once he stopped laughing. 'Ore-sama will prepare speed dates for you. Ore-sama's best friends will be invited, and you can talk to all of them. You will find the perfect guy.'

'Why do you want me to find another boyfriend that badly?' asked Tezuka. It had been only one and a half week since he walked in on Sanada and that 'Hajime' person. He wasn't sure if he wanted another boyfriend so quickly.

'Isn't it obvious?' Atobe asked. 'Ore-sama, Sanada and Oishi are your only friends. Now that you broke up with Sanada, and Oishi is busy becoming a doctor, you will only have me left. Ore-sama could be enough, you wouldn't need any other friends, but there are more people who want to be ore-sama's friend!'

'Do whatever you want then,' said Tezuka a little annoyed. He was glad the diva stood up to leave.

'Ore-sama will make sure everything will turn out all right, even for a lonely prince like you.'

Tezuka sighed in relief when the other closed the door behind him. Atobe was a good friend, but sometimes he was….just too much. Tezuka grabbed a glass of water, and drank it while he started to read the newspaper. He was finally getting a little more relaxed, when suddenly the doorbell rang. With a sigh Tezuka stood up, and opened the door. He was surprised to see Sanada standing there.

'What are you doing here?' he asked shortly, not in the mood to talk to his ex-boyfriend.

Sanada pulled his cap a little lower over his eyes. Tezuka knew he did that when he didn't know how to say what was on his mind.

'I…I'm sorry about what happened,' muttered the black-haired man. 'I came to bring the clothes you left at my place.'

'Thanks,' said Tezuka as he took the bag with clothes. It wasn't much. He hardly ever spend the night at Sanada's place, so he didn't need clean clothes.

'I hope we can still be friends.'

Tezuka wasn't sure about that, he still felt like punching him in the face. 'Maybe in a few months,' he answered.

'I understand, take care.'

With that Sanada left. Tezuka closed the door, threw the bag with clothes on the table, and fell down on the couch. Maybe Atobe was right. Maybe it was better if he found a new lover. One that he actually really loved.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'Welcome everyone! You're all here today, because ore-sama thinks you need a new lover. Be honoured that ore-sama organised this for you and enjoy!'

Tezuka sighed. He could have known Atobe would come up with something big and ridiculous. How was he supposed to find somebody he liked during speed dates? It normally took him days to get used to people and to open up to them and now he had to do the same in just five minutes.

But Tezuka had no time to complain, because there was a sound that announced the first round would start. Tezuka sat in front of a tall, gray-haired, shy young man. The other introduced himself as Ohtori Choutarou.

Neither of them said much during the five minutes. They didn't really know what to talk about. They were glad when they heard the sound and knew the first round was over. Tezuka could only wonder how such a shy guy could be one of Atobe's friends.

The next person wasn't much better. He was the complete opposite of Ohtori, and blabbered about anything and everything. Tezuka was sure he would never date a guy like that. The third was a big flirt. Even while he was talking with Tezuka, he already flirted with some guys at the next table. Tezuka already had enough of it, but he had to sit through another twelve rounds. He was glad when he finally talked to all of the guys. He wanted to go home, and watch some tennis.

Atobe approached him with a big smirk on his face. 'So, Tezuka, who will you pick?'

'None of them,' said Tezuka. 'If you don't mind, I will be going home now. This was a complete waste of my time.'

'No, you're not going home,' said Atobe, and he grabbed Tezuka's arm, making sure he wouldn't escape. 'You will have to pick one, and go on a date with him. Right now. Ore-sama didn't do this for nothing.'

Tezuka looked around, and tried to remember which of the guys was the least annoying to spend the afternoon with. 'Okay, that guy with the short brown hair. What is his name? Fuji something.'

'Fuji Yuuta,' replied Atobe. 'Why him?'

'He plays tennis.'

'He is absolutely not good for you, but if you really want to, ore-sama will talk to him.'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Half an hour later Tezuka walked with Fuji Yuuta to the house of the Fuji family. The only thing they had in common, as far as they knew, was tennis, so their first 'date' would be a tennis match. They were now on their way to pick up the rackets, and some tennis balls. Neither of them said much, until they arrived at the house.

'I'm home,' shouted Yuuta when he entered the living room. There was a boy sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. His hair had almost the same colour as Yuuta's, but it was longer, it almost reached his chin. And his eyes weren't brown, but bright blue. He looked up, and smiled brightly as he saw the two of them enter.

'Welcome home,' he said. 'I see you succeeded. Maybe I should have joined after all.'

'This is my brother,' said Yuuta. 'Aniki, this is Tezuka-san, Tezuka-san, this is my aniki, Fuji Syuusuke.'

'Nice to meet you,' said Tezuka as he the older Fuji greeted each other.

'I'm getting the rackets and the tennis balls, I'll be back in a moment,' said Yuuta before he ran up the stairs, leaving Tezuka alone with the beautiful older brother.

'So, Tezuka, you don't look like the type for speed dating. Why were you there. Or are you very desperate?'

'I'm not,' said Tezuka honestly. He was a bit shocked the somebody he knew for only a minute could read him so well. 'I was forced to join in, and I was forced to pick somebody for a date, to get to know each other better.'

'And you chose Yuuta, because he likes tennis, just like you.'

'Aniki, where is my racket?' came Yuuta's voice from upstairs.

'I don't know!' shouted the older Fuji back with a grin on his face. He pointed to a racket standing in the corner of the living room. 'He can be such a klutz. That makes it so fun to tease him. Would you like some tea? It will take a while before he realises his racket is not in his room.'

'Yes, please,' answered Tezuka. He wasn't sure what to do. He felt bad for letting Yuuta-kun search for a racket that he wouldn't find anytime soon, but it would be rude to go upstairs without permission to tell him his racket was in the living room. And then there was Fuji Syuusuke. He didn't know what to think of him. He was so different from Yuuta-kun. Much more cheerful and talkative. Tezuka felt bad. He started to like Fuji Syuusuke more than Yuuta.

They had almost finished their tea when Yuuta came back downstairs again. He immediately spotted his racket in the corner of the living room, and looked at his brother.

'Couldn't you have told me it was here?' he asked annoyed.

'Oh, it's here! I didn't see it before,' answered Syuusuke, but the teasing smile on his face said enough.

'Tezuka-san, let's go,' said Yuuta, ignoring his brother.

Tezuka stood up, thanked the older Fuji for the tea before following the younger Fuji out of the house. Yuuta apologized for his brother, but Tezuka told him there was no reason to apologize at all. The rest of their way to the tennis court was silent again, and they didn't speak a word either, when they changed into their tennis gear. They stepped onto the tennis court, and soon their match started.

Yuuta was a good tennis player, but he wasn't able to score a point from Tezuka. He had asked Tezuka not to hold back, so Tezuka didn't. Within 45 minutes the match was already over, and Tezuka had won with 6-0. They parted there and both went back to their own home.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Atobe was already waiting. Tezuka didn't even bother to ask how he got into his apartment without a key.

'Were you bored?' asked Atobe with a smirk.

'To death,' admitted Tezuka. He hated to admit Atobe had been right, but it had been the most boring date ever. Even with Sanada he had more exciting dates.

'I won't say 'I told you',' said Atobe. ' since it's bad enough you still didn't find a new lover. Did you met his brother, Fuji Syuusuke? I tried to persuade him to come as well, but he refused. It's been only a week since he broke up with a friend of him, some guy named Saeki or something. I thought the two of you would be a good match, but he said he wasn't that desperate.'

'I met him,' replied Tezuka shortly as he walked into the kitchen to make some tea.

'What do you think of him?'

'He is easy to talk to, and it seems he enjoys to torture his brother.'

'That's all?'

'He is very good looking.'

'Just good looking?'

'No, he is prettier than any guy I have ever seen, all right?' said Tezuka frustrated. He hated how Atobe could always drive him crazy. 'I've only talked to him for a few minutes. He offered me tea while waiting for Yuuta-kun to gather his things.'

'He offered you tea?' asked Atobe surprised. 'He already likes you then. Fuji Syuusuke doesn't offer tea to somebody he sees as a threat. His brother is very important to him, and when he thinks somebody isn't good enough for Yuuta-kun he will make that clear. Very clear. Unless the tea was poisoned, he either thinks you're the right person for Yuuta-kun or the right person for himself.'

'Stop it already, Atobe,' said Tezuka as he put two cups of tea on the table. 'I tried to get to know Yuuta-kun. I'm not running off with his brother after that. I'm not that low.'

'We both agree that you can't start dating Yuuta-kun, right?' asked the diva. Tezuka nodded. He knew Yuuta and he were too much alike. They could never become a couple.

'It's not like the two of you started dating already. If you were, it would indeed be rude to start dating his brother afterwards,' continued Atobe as he sipped of his tea. 'But you only played tennis. Ore-sama can hardly consider that a date. So go tell Yuuta-kun this won't work out, but stay friends, and get together with Fuji Syuusuke.'

'That was your plan from the beginning, wasn't it?' sighed Tezuka.

'Of course,' answered Atobe as he finished his tea.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tezuka rang the doorbell of the house of the Fuji family. It took him a few days, but he finally found the courage to tell Yuuta that they weren't meant to be. He was a little nervous, because he didn't know what the other's reaction would be like. Fuji Syuusuke opened the door.

'Tezuka, nice to see you,' he said. 'You must be here to see Yuuta. He is at school right now, but I'm sure he will be back in half an hour.'

'Thank you,' answered Tezuka. 'I'll be back in half an hour then.'

'You can wait here if you want. I'll make you a cup of tea while we wait for him to come home.'

Tezuka wanted to refuse, but then he thought about the things Atobe had said about Fuji Syuusuke. Atobe thought the two of them could be a great couple. The least he could do was get to know him a little bit better.

'All right,' he answered, and Fuji let him into the house. While Syuusuke was making tea in the kitchen, Tezuka waited in the living room. There stood a laptop on the table, and there was a pile of photos next to it. Fuji caught Tezuka looking at it.

'I'm a photographer,' he explained. 'That is why I'm home often these days. I'm editing some photos for a magazine.'

They sat down and sipped their tea. Meanwhile they spoke about Fuji's photography career, and Tezuka's final year of studying chemistry. He told Fuji how he had failed as a professional tennis player, because of his arm, and decided to study chemistry instead. Fuji said he felt sorry for him, but that he now understood why the tennis date with Yuuta had ended so quickly.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Tezuka gathered all his courage. He enjoyed talking with the older Fuji and if he ever wanted to try dating him, he had to take his chance now.

'Atobe told me he invited you for the speed dating too,' he said.

'He did,' answered Fuji. 'But I didn't feel like going. I broke up with my boyfriend only a week ago. I still feel bad about it. He wasn't only my boyfriend, but my best friend as well. Normally he was the one who comforted me when I broke up with someone, but now things are awkward between us.'

'It seems good friends aren't supposed to date each other,' said Tezuka. 'My ex-boyfriend was one of my best friends as well. Next to him and Atobe I have only one other friend, and he is too busy. Atobe said I needed more friends, or even better, a lover, so he forced me to do those speed dates.'

Fuji chuckled. 'Atobe always gets what he wants. I almost wish he would have tried harder to make me join as well.'

Tezuka blushed a little. Did Fuji wish that because he had wanted to meet him or because he wanted to laugh at him. At that moment the door opened, and Yuuta entered the living room.

'Tezuka-san?' he said surprised.

Tezuka stood up. 'I'm here to talk to you.'

'Let's go upstairs then,' answered Yuuta. 'So we won't disturb aniki's work any longer.'

The two of them went to Yuuta's room, and Yuuta offered Tezuka a seat. Tezuka sat down at the only chair in the room, while the younger Fuji sat down on his bed.

'Yuuta-kun, I…I don't think that you and I are…meant to be together.'

They were both silent for a moment. It was a heavy and uncomfortable silence. But then Yuuta spoke.

'I've been thinking about it as well, and I guess you're right. You…like my brother, right?'

Tezuka didn't answer. He just didn't know what to say. He would be lying if he said he didn't, but he couldn't make himself say he did like Syuusuke.

'It's all right, I'm not offended,' continued Yuuta. 'He broke up with his last boyfriend Saeki, because Saeki liked me better. I…I like Saeki too.' A blush appeared on Yuuta's cheeks. 'I never dared to tell him, because I didn't want to hurt aniki. But if you and aniki could be happy together, then maybe I can talk to Saeki.'

'You should talk with your brother about it if you like that Saeki,' said Tezuka. He knew he hadn't said so either, but they were brothers, they should be able to discuss personal things together.

'I will, and then I will ask him what he thinks of you!'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tezuka was at home, reading a book, and drinking a cup of coffee. It was still early, but he had woken up early, so he could study for his exams. He sighed when the doorbell rang, but stood up to open the door anyway. He sighed again when he found Atobe on his doorstep.

'What are you doing here?' Tezuka asked. He had enough of the diva already.

'Ore-sama has found the perfect date for you, so today you're going on a blind date.'

'I'm not,' stated Tezuka. 'I went to that club with you, and I went speed dating. Both failed. I'm not going on a blind date, just because you want to set me up with one of your friends.'

'Ore-sama went through all the trouble to arrange it, and you're refusing? Ore-sama won't allow that. Kabaji!'

The gigantic man entered the house. Tezuka had often wondered if Atobe's servant was a robot. He was too tall and too strong to be human, and he never said a word. He wasn't planning on finding out, so he quickly walked to his bedroom, telling the others he had to change clothes.

Ten minutes later Tezuka was done, and he stepped back into the living room.

'Looks good enough,' said Atobe. 'Now hurry, your date is waiting.'

Tezuka grabbed his keys, and wallet, and followed Atobe outside. When he noticed the shiny black limousine he wanted to turn around, and go back home again. But before he could escape, Atobe called his name, and told him to hurry, so Tezuka got into the car. They drove around for only fifteen minutes before the car stopped in front of a small café.

Tezuka got out of the car, and looked at the place. He was glad it wasn't big and flashy, like most things Atobe arranged.

'Go in there,' said Atobe. 'Your date is carrying a red rose, so you will know who it is.' After that said he slammed the door shut and the limousine drove away.

With another sigh Tezuka entered the café, and looked around. There were a few people sitting at the tables. Some were chatting, others were reading news papers. Except for one person, who sat at a table in the far corner of the small café. He recognized the person immediately. Tezuka approached the table and when he came closer, he noticed the red rose. With a small smile Tezuka sat down on the other side of the table.

'Fuji,' he said as a greeting.

'Tezuka,' answered Fuji Syuusuke. 'I'm glad you came. I was afraid you had enough of dating after your experience with the speed dating.'

'I didn't have much of a choice,' answered Tezuka as he sat down. 'But I'm glad Atobe forced me to come here.'

Fuji smiled. 'I'm glad you decided to go on a date with Yuuta, even though Atobe told you not to.'

'Did you talk to Yuuta-kun about this?' Tezuka asked.

'Yes,' answered Fuji. 'He is now dating my ex-boyfriend. It feels a little strange, but I hope they will be happy together. But let's not talk about them. Yuuta said he thought you liked me, so…is that true?'

'I do,' answered Tezuka honestly. 'What about you? Do you like me?'

'Depends,' replied Fuji teasingly. 'I might if you pay for this brunch.'

'I will gladly pay then,' said Tezuka, and he called the waiter.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'Nice apartment,' said Fuji as he looked around. After the brunch they went shopping, and walked though the park together. They got a little tired, and decided to rest at Tezuka's place.

'Thank you,' said Tezuka as he put a few bags on the couch. He hadn't bought new clothes for a long time. He never liked shopping much, but it had been fun with Fuji. Fuji had style; he knew what looked good on the both of them, so Tezuka had bought a lot.

'You didn't tell me you lived alone.'

'I live alone since university,' answered Tezuka as he tried to make the place look cleaner than it actually was. 'My parents live too far away from the university, so I had to find my own place. I was used to living alone. I lived on my own when I tried to become a professional tennis player in Germany too.'

'I don't mind,' said Fuji. 'I don't mind at all. I thought I would already have to meet your parents, but now we can get to know each other a bit better.' He wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck and pressed their lips together.

When they broke apart Tezuka stepped back. 'I don't…not on a first date.'

'From the way you were looking at me, trying to peek into my changing room, and your small touches, I would have thought you wanted it.'

'My ex-boyfriend thought I was asexual,' said Tezuka suddenly. He felt really stupid when the words left his mouth. Who said that to a hot new lover?

Fuji chuckled. 'I'll prove to you that isn't true,' he said. He grabbed Tezuka's arms, and pulled him into the bedroom.


End file.
